Introducing Lord Ichigo Kurosaki
by dragonsong2795
Summary: Two years after the winter war Ichigo Kurosaki gets his powers back and goes to the Soul Society to play a prank unfortunately for him he gets into a fight with the Four Great Noble Houses. After the fight Central 46 decides to punish both Ichigo and the Nobles by making him one? Ichiruki with multiple other pairings. Currently Rated T Subject to change. HIATUS
1. Prologue: A Brawl for the Record Books

_This is my First Fanfiction that I have written so I apologize if the quality of the story isn't the best. if you have complaints or suggestions please feel free to review or even PM me. The story starts 2 years after the end of the winter war, Ichigo has managed to stealthily regain his Reiatsu and has enter the Soul Society secretly to see what mischief he can accomplish, unfortunately for him a group of people have noticed his entry and are preparing to strike._

**Disclaimer: **Bleach isn't mine.

**Prologue: A Brawl for the Record Books.**

Ichigo ran through the streets of the Seireitei being chased by a group of spirits dressed in four different uniforms bearing the insignia's of the four great noble houses, wondering who was chasing him and why, as far as he knew he hadn't annoyed these people and they weren't Shinigami from the Eleventh division.

"Why the hell are you chasing me" Ichigo shouted to the pursuers chasing him.

"We were ordered to chase you" came the unexpected answer from the group.

"Why" Ichigo replied

"Sorry but we don't know why" shouted the group after much whispering between the members of the group.

"Really" Ichigo inquired stopping his insane dash through the Seireitei.

"They don't know a thing" A new voice cried out.

Ichigo turned around to realize that he had stopped in one of the many plazas scattered throughout the Seireitei, the difference this one had unfortunately for him was that it was filled with more souls dressed like the one that had chased him here, but in front of them were eight spirits dressed more regally then the rest. They were in the same colors though two to each group chasing him, what Ichigo didn't know was these eight were elders from the four great noble houses and to top it off they were the most conservative of the elders of each house.

Ichigo faced these men down and said "Who the hell are you and why are these men chasing me."

One of the two Kuchiki elders stepped forward and replied "Because you are a threat to us." Ichigo noted that this was the voice that had spoken before.

Ichigo responded to that statement with "Aside from the obvious how am **I** a threat to you"

The Elder replied "You are famous and well liked among the commoners of the Rukongai and the Shinigami of the Seireitei which makes you a serious threat to the sovereignty of the Four Great Noble Houses, as this popularity could allow you to rise up as a noble as powerful or even greater than the Four Great Houses."

Ichigo looked dumbfounded at this proclamation and then he worked through what was said and replied "While I admit your point is valid isn't it a bit presumptuous to assume that I was going to use this popularity and fame to become a noble."

The Elder stepped back amazed by this reply and said "Y-you don't want to become a noble?"

Ichigo scowled and said "Hell no, if I became a noble it would mean I'd have to act like Byakuya and that is one of the things I refuse to do no matter what".

The Elder's jaw dropped and he commented in a weak voice "The main reason you don't wish to become a noble is because of Kuchiki-sama's way of nobility".

Ichigo thought for a minute and then nodded commenting "Yeah that's about right, hey are you a Kuchiki?"

The Elder nodded and asked "Yes, how did you know?"

"The way you acted when I said Byakuya's name" was Ichigo's dry reply.

"Now much as I would like to continue chatting I'm afraid this is going to get ugly" Ichigo announced.

What happened next was filmed by one of many cameras scattered throughout the Seireitei by the Twelfth Division and later shown in the _Shinōreijutsuin_ as a master usage of Hakuda against multiple opponents, Ichigo mowed down the group surrounding him without ever drawing the Zanpakutō on his back.

Unfortunately for Ichigo this brawl caught the attention of some Second division Shinigami, leading to his eventual capture and imprisonment in the Second division barracks.

The Shinigami were amazed at what he had done as after knocking out barehanded over four hundred guards from the noble houses he then took on and successfully wiped out nearly twenty Shinigami before being subdued. The Shinigami in question were later chewed out by Suì-Fēng for their lack of skills and forced to practise their Hakuda for several hours without break, They later became some of the best Hakuda users in the Soul Society.

_Two hours later in the Central 46 Chambers_

"This is outrageous" shouted Number 34

"I agree" replied several other members of Central 46.

'"The Nobles have gone too far this time" cried Number 12

"We must punish them" replied Number 18

"Silence" Shouted Number 1

The chamber fell silent as the echoes of Number 1's cry faded.

"I agree we must punish the Four Great Noble houses for this indiscretion, but we must also punish the Shinigami in question, Who is?" Number 1 queried.

Number 2 replied "We have discovered that the Shinigami in question is the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, the Hero of the Winter War"

"Due to his status as a hero we must be very careful as to how we go about punishing him as one mistake could end in disaster for us" Number 6 commented

The chamber began to fill with the cries of the members of Central 46 as they gave suggestions on how to deal with this.

"Silence" Number 1 shouted once again. "I have an idea"

The hall fell silent as these words reached the outer Numbers.

"As we saw on the video the Substitute Shinigami absolutely hated the idea of being a noble and the nobles were terrified of his becoming a noble" Number 1 stated

"What's your point Number 1" asked Number 13

Number 1 took a breath and smiled "What if as punishment we force the noble houses to court and marry Ichigo Kurosaki".

The chambers were filled with silence at this suggestion and then Number 8 started laughing. Number 7 sitting next to her looked at her and asked "Why are you laughing?"

"Not only is it fair punishment, But I can't wait to see the looks on the faces of the Substitute and the Captain of the Sixth Byakuya Kuchiki." replied Number 8 while still laughing.

The entire hall began to fill with the sound of laugher as the animosity between the Substitute and the Sixth Division captain had become legendary throughout the Seireitei, and the idea of them becoming brother-in-laws made Central 46 fill up with laughter for the first time in history.

_And with that I will end the Prologue, Keep an eye out for the next chapter when Byakuya, Ichigo and the rest of the Gotei 13 learn of this punishment. and as I said before feel free to give me suggestions on the story and what you think of it, also as I have little to no knowledge of Japanese I may ask for translations into Japanese. but right now if you are so kind could anyone send in lists of common Japanese name and surname also the gender often associated with these names. Thanks in advance dragonsong2795._


	2. Chapter 1: Never Saw it Coming!

_I don't know what people think of my story as I'm continuing on without waiting for reviews but I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it_

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**Edit:** Made some obvious mistakes Fixed now.

**Chapter 1: Never saw it Coming!**

As the Central 46 attempted to stop laughing and prepare the trial, news of Ichigo's appearance reached the captains of the Gotei 13 at an opportune moment.

So far it felt like an everyday captains meeting thought Jūshirō Ukitake captain of the Thirteenth Division as he watched Shinji Hirako argue with Mayuri Kurotsuchi over the ethics of his latest experiment involving sleeping gas in the world of the living.

just as Jūshirō was about to intervene in the argument a messenger opened the doors to the captain's meeting hall ran forward and kneeled in front of the captains, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain of the First Division shouted to the messenger "Why have you entered, this must be urgent to interrupt the captain's meeting." as Yamamoto shouted this the lieutenants who had been waiting against the walls stood up wondering what could be so important.

The messenger looked up and stated his message to the assembled captains "Sirs. 2 hours ago a lone Shinigami was caught fighting off over four hundred noble guards who had attacked him without provocation, these guards were being lead by Elders from the Four Great Noble Houses, apparently two from each house. the Shinigami in question was restrained by the Second Division and is currently in their barracks sir."

Yamamoto sighed and asked "Which division does this Shinigami belong to and why was this matter brought up to the captain's meeting."

The messenger responded "Sir the Shinigami in question is not listed in the rolls of any of the Divisions or the _Shinōreijutsuin_, not only that he took both the noble guards and the Second Division down without ever drawing his Zanpakutō Sir."

Yamamoto looked stunned as he said "If this information is correct, that means a well trained Shinigami that has never had formal training in the academy or been part of the Divisions has appeared, this could be a serious problem, could you describe this Shinigami to me."

The Messenger looked up and stated "Yes Yamamoto-taichou, The Shinigami in question is 181 Centimeters, is lean and well-built, I think that's all that is noticeable... oh his Zanpakutō is a sealed oversized katana strapped to his back and he has orange hair. that is all sir" the messenger stopped noticing that all the captains and lieutenants had expressions of shock and surprise on their faces. "Sirs is this man known to the Gotei 13"

Ukitake took pity on the messenger and told him "Yes the Shinigami you are talking about is Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Shinigami who defeated Aizen and saved the Soul Society."

Genryūsai Yamamoto has had few surprises like this one sprung on him throughout his life but this one nearly topped them all he finally took control of the situation by ordering "Bring the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosa-"

Just as Yamamoto was about to give the order to bring Ichigo to the meeting a Jigokuchō flew into the meeting hall and gave a message to the Captains "By order of Central 46 the following captains and lieutenants are to report to the Central 46 Chambers for a trial, the captains are Genryūsai Yamamoto of the First, Byakuya Kuchiki of the Sixth, Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the Tenth and Jūshirō Ukitake of the Thirteenth, The Lieutenants are Renji Abarai of the Sixth, Rangiku Matsumoto of the Tenth and Rukia Kuchiki of the Thirteenth. This matter is of utmost urgency"

Yamamoto scowled at having been interrupted but gave the order "Very well the captain's meeting is adjourned, those named make your way to the Central 46 Chambers"

_15 Minutes Later_

Just as they were arriving at the Central 46 Chamber Renji turned to Rukia who was walking next to him and asked "How are you dealing with all this Rukia?" as he was worried as Rukia had seemed subdued in the two years without Ichigo being there for her.

Rukia smiled at him and replied "I'm better Renji, but I am wondering how that blockhead managed to get to the Soul Society"

Renji snickered and replied "Ask the strawberry when you see him next"

From right behind them a voice commented drily "I sprouted leaves and floated to the Soul Society!"

Renji and Rukia whirled around to see Ichigo standing there with his hands in chains being guarded by a couple of Shinigami from the Second Division looking for all the world like a condemned criminal

Both Renji and Rukia laughed at him until he growled "Shut up! it's not my fault those noble assholes and their lackeys attacked me... well it partially was but the reasoning was pretty pathetic" he raised his voice and shouted "Oi Byakuya I'm afraid I may have injured some of your guards earlier, sorry about that"

Byakuya Kuchiki looked at Ichigo and replied "Is that your manner less way of apologizing for injuring my servants"

Ichigo thought it over and said "Yeah pretty much"

"Then I accept your apology" Byakuya stated and walk off towards the Central 46 Chambers.

Renji looked stunned and commented "Wow didn't think the captain would let that one go so easily".

Ichigo commented back "Neither did I, maybe it's because he wasn't the one who told them to attack me and he's angry at whoever had the balls to risk dishonoring the Kuchiki name".

Rukia replied "That's actually fairly plausible, when did you learn so much about the nobility?"

Ichigo winced and said "The Second Division forced me to read a book on the Nobility and how they act, as punishment for making them look bad".

Renji frowned and asked "how is **that** a punishment?"

Ichigo stated "I'm made a comment to the nobles leading the guards that I hate the idea of being noble and the Second Division men I knocked out overheard"

Rukia laughed "Wow they sure knew how to get you back didn't they strawberry"

Ichigo scowled and shouted "Shut up midget"

Rukia elbowed him in the gut. The whole time they had been talking the Guards from the Second Division had been smiling and now started laughing as did Renji.

As Ichigo wheezed from being elbowed he stated "Shouldn't we head in?"

At that the guards and Renji stopped laughing and ran in to the Central 46 Chamber dragging Ichigo and Rukia behind them.

As Ichigo stood on the stand where criminals were given their sentences he noticed the eight Elders who had lead the attack on him standing beside him and smiled inwardly then he hear Zangetsu comment _"While I understand why your smiling remember you are getting punished as well, be careful"_ Ichigo stopped smiling with that reminder.

"Due to the... Unique nature of the incident we have decided on a punishment for the parties involved and to that effect we have called the captains of the First, Sixth, Tenth and Thirteenth in order to witness the punishment and ensure that it is carried out" announced Number 1.

"The first part of the punishment is that all Four Great Noble Houses will pay a fine of 500,000 Kan to the affected party, Ichigo Kurosaki" Number 2 commanded.

Byakuya winced at the amount but knew that the Kuchiki family coffers could pay it with ease.

"Ichigo Kurosaki due to your unintentional attack on the Second Division, we are forced to punish you as well... normally we would view it as treason and have you imprisoned or at worse executed. but due to your actions in the war we have chosen a unusual punishment." Number 3 commented

Ichigo stared at the chamber and announced "I await whatever punishment the Central 46 wishes to place upon me" Ichigo thought that by acting more subservient he would avoid a harsher punishment. _"Sound thinking Ichigo"_ commented Zangetsu

Number 1 smiled behind his screen and announced "The first punishment for Ichigo Kurosaki is that the Substitute Shinigami must go through the Shin'ō Academy until he completes the curriculum"

Ichigo replied "That's quite generous"

Number 1 smirked and had a hard time not laughing as he continued "That's not the only punishment Ichigo Kurosaki. The second punishment for both Ichigo Kurosaki and the Four Great Noble Houses is, That the Four Great Noble Houses must attempt to marry Ichigo Kurosaki into one of the houses, and that Ichigo Kurosaki must attempt to marry a princess of one of the Four Great Noble Houses"

"WHAT" shouted Ichigo, Byakuya, Rukia and the eight Elders.

_"Unfortunately the Central 46 has a nasty sense of humor, more than likely they heard your argument with the elders and decided to punish you both"._ commented Zangetsu

"Are you for real" Ichigo shouted while Byakuya try to regain his composure and Rukia tried not to laugh at the both.

Number 1 chuckled and replied "Yes we are, you Ichigo Kurosaki will have to marry in to one of the Four Great Noble Houses" he chuckled and commented "Who knows you may end up with Byakuya Kuchiki as a relative!"

Ichigo and Byakuya looked at each other and simultaneously fainted, only to be caught by Rukia and Renji respectively.

While she caught Ichigo Rukia heard Sode no Shirayuki comment _"You realize of course that there is a chance you're holding your future husband"_ Rukia looked at Ichigo's face and then smiled before replying back _"It could be worse! I could marry an Ōmaeda. At least Ichigo's easy on the eyes."_ Shirayuki laughed at this.

_I thought that it would be funny for both Byakuya and Ichigo to faint after hearing confirmation of this and honestly I had trouble not laughing as I typed this chapter I hope you enjoyed it as well._

_By the way anyone who wishes to help me, could someone please think up new kido for me to add to the story as well as the incantation for this kido and the ones already existing that don't have incantations. Thanks in Advance to anybody who does help I'll put the kido names and incantations on my profile as well as the pen-name of whoever created them._

_For the first few chapters until about chapter 10 will be focused on Ichigo's time in the academy to give me time to create new characters for Ichigo to meet as he dives into the world of nobility. As advance warning I don't plan for Ichigo to become a captain for a while but when the time comes which division should it be? I'm going to put up a poll for the division he will take over... eventually note the First division will not be available until next time. dragonsong2795 signing out._


	3. Chapter 2: Back to School: AE

_Thank you for the reviews. Even if there is only 3 it makes me feel good about my skill at writing. I also enjoy getting feedback and hope for more. I made a mistake with the poll but it is up and running now, at the end of the week I will check the results and see which captain I have to remove, or figure out how to add a fourteenth division both should be fun._

_To be honest the next few chapters are going to akin to filler as I get back reviews and the results of the polls I will add to my profile page. I wonder if you can have multiple polls on your profile at once? And Now onto Ichigo's Academy days. _

**Disclaimer: **Bleach isn't mine. (I'm a terrible artist, Rukia's better than me)

**Chapter 2: Back to School! Afterlife Edition.**

_Fourth Division Barracks_

Rukia wondered what the results of this "punishment" were going to be. she didn't know what to hope for, For Ichigo to marry her or for Ichigo to marry someone else, both were options and both terrified her for different reasons.

Next to Rukia lay Ichigo in a bed having been brought to the Fourth Division barracks after he and Byakuya had fainted in the Central 46 Chambers in front of everybody. On the other side of the room lay Byakuya while Renji sat next to him reading a copy of the Seireitei Communication Monthly with a picture of him and Ichigo on the front with the caption "Seireitei's Most eligible and ineligible bachelors" Renji was frowning as he read the magazine. Rukia noticing him frowning asked "What's the matter with you Renji"

Renji stood up walked over and passed her the magazine saying "Here, Read" with suppressed anger in his voice. the page he was open to had a large picture of Ichigo on one side and a similar sized picture of Renji on the other next to each of the pictures were small boxes three to each picture, one stating the name, the second giving physical descriptions and the last with the number one in the left hand corner and some text as she read the text she understood why Renji was so furious. the text for Renji's third box read.

_1. Renji Abarai - Lieutenant of the Sixth Division_

_While possessing great strength, and a powerful Zanpakutō -_

_Renji's Personality is unfortunately lacking and his tattoos make -_

_Renji lose some of his attractiveness._

_He is Seireitei's Number 1 Ineligible Bachelor._

_Rangiku Matsumoto._

Rukia had to fight to keep a smirk of her face at first and then failing that, had to fight to keep herself from laughing in Renji's face, she succeeded - Just. Rukia then turned to Ichigo's larger third box and read what it said there.

_1. Ichigo Kurosaki - Substitute Shinigami_

_Possessing great strength , insane amounts of Reiatsu - _

_Dashing good looks and an irresistible personality -_

_Ichigo Kurosaki is a committed hardworking man - _

_Most noted for leading the Ryoka Invasion and defeating Aizen -_

_He has become an invaluable ally to the Soul Society -_

_Currently the Seireitei's most eligible bachelor -_

_However rumors of a relationship with Rukia Kuchiki -_

_Mean the Ichigo Kurosaki might not be on the Market for much longer -_

_Rangiku Matsumoto._

Rukia gasped at reading what Rangiku had and hoped that neither Ichigo or Byakuya would read this! Knowing however that they probably would - and that there would be hell to pay.

Next to her Ichigo had awakened and was reading the magazine over her shoulder he read the whole thing before commenting to her "What's up with that... Rumors of a relationship when'd that happen?"

Rukia spun around to look at Ichigo then noticing his face was right next to hers when she slammed her head into his.

"Ouch. Hey midget watch it. your head feels like solid rock" Ichigo snapped at her

Rukia punched Ichigo in the gut asking "Who are you calling a midget? _Strawberry_"

Ichigo glared daggers at her before looking away after deciding that it wasn't worth the hassle to argue with her. he then looked up and saw Renji pacing around cursing under his breath, "Oi Renji why are you so angry? It's just a stupid magazine article"

Renji shot Ichigo a venomous look before replying "Easy for you to say, Now I'll have an even harder time trying to get a girlfriend! Damn you Matsumoto if I get my hands on her I'll-"

"Kiss her" Interrupted Rukia and Renji jumped back with a pale face looking horrified. While Ichigo started laughing his head off, loud enough to wake Byakuya up.

"Nii-sama you're awake" cried Rukia as she saw Byakuya looking around trying to get his bearings.

"Oi Byakuya you finally woke up huh" commented Ichigo

Byakuya scowled at Ichigo before replying "And it seems you have yet to gain manners boy"

Ichigo just grinned and said "Never had them to begin with."

Byakuya's scowl deepened as he heard Ichigo's comment and he was hard pressed not to shout out after having lost this verbal battle.

Rukia casually elbowed Ichigo's shoulder, causing him to shoot a withering gaze at her. Rukia ignores his look and asks Byakuya "Nii-sama are you feeling better now"

Before Byakuya could answer a voice from the doorway stops all the conversation in the room "Yes, I would like to know if you are feeling better Kuchiki-taichou and Kurosaki-san" as Rukia, Renji Ichigo and Byakuya turn to the doorway they see the Fourth Division captain Retsu Unohana standing there with a questioning look on her face.

"Because if you two are feeling better, Do you mind leaving? The Twelfth Division apparently was testing high explosives and one of their bombs rolled into the Eleventh Division training yard, the casualties from both the bomb exploding and the fight afterwards need this room" Unohana informed them.

Ichigo quickly got out of the bed and walked towards the door to leave, he stopped and turned to Rukia and asked "Hey, Rukia where's this Shin'ō Academy that I'm supposed to attend?"

Rukia got up with a sigh and replied "Come on Strawberry it's time to go to school"

"Don't call me strawberry!" Ichigo growled irritably to Rukia as they left.

Byakuya after watching this exchange thought to himself _"Though I hate to admit that Boy and Rukia do get on well together. Maybe I should marry them together as it will save the Kuchiki clan from punishment and make Rukia happy, and angry that damn Ōmaeda who keeps bugging me about his son"_ after thinking this Byakuya heard Senbonzakura reply to his thoughts _"That is a very good plan but how are you going to pull it off?"_ How indeed? Byakuya bade Captain Unohana goodbye and strode off to the Sixth Division barracks with Renji in tow, trying to figure out a way not only of getting Ichigo and Rukia to marry but to do so in front of the other three Great Noble Houses and their plans of marriage.

_Shin'ō Academy_

As Ichigo stood outside the gates to the Shin'ō Academy he wondered what to do next when a familiar face strode out of the Academy towards him

"Well, Ichigo what brings you here I wonder" called out Kisuke Urahara the so called "humble shopkeeper"

"As if you don't already know" Ichigo retorted

"I guess you're right, well come on in it's time to get you enrolled" Urahara responded

As Urahara turned around to start leading Ichigo into the Academy. Rukia said to Ichigo "I've got to go back to my Division! Have fun in school Strawberry" and Rukia laughed as she walked away

Ichigo followed Urahara into the main hall of the Academy murmuring under his breath about "Half-pint Midgets" he stopped when he realized that there were more people in the hall than he was expecting unless "Urahara is today the official registration day for the Academy?"

Kisuke chuckled and replied "Got it in one Ichigo"

As he was walking towards the registration desks Ichigo noticed a familiar face at the edge of his vision he stopped dead when he saw who it was "Ishida what the hell are you doing here"

Uryu Ishida did a double take upon seeing Ichigo and responded with "You know we were together when it hap-"

Ichigo shook his head "Not what are you doing in the Soul Society, I know that, I meant what are you doing at the Shinigami Academy"

Ishida looked pensive and replied "Since I'm dead I might as well put my reiatsu to work as a Shinigami... Also this might protect me from Kurotsuchi. Maybe"

Ichigo laughed at that and replied "Well that's a fair reason for trying to become a Shinigami"

Ishida nodded "Also this way I get to kill hollows without getting in trouble from the Soul Society"

Kisuke having walked up behind them commented "Well, well Uryu Ishida your becoming a Shinigami! wise choice, now let's move on to the enrollment"

For the next half an hour Ichigo and Uryu filled out the paperwork that would make them official students of the Academy, they also completed the Reiatsu qualification test with Uryu coming in at a lieutenant's level and Ichigo being placed in a newly created level cleverly named the Ichigo-Zaraki Level of Reiatsu or as everyone else called it Monstrous Reiatsu level.

_Be honest how many of you expected Ishida to become a Shinigami, I was hoping that this would allow me to expand the storyline in new and interesting ways, Next Chapter I will not only start Ichigo and Ishida's lesson in becoming a Shinigami but also explain how they got to the Soul Society and how it ties into the Twelfth Division!_

_In answer to your Review __**MugetsuIchigo **__I couldn't find enough Kido spells below twenty with which to establish Ichigo's and Ishida's level of training and skill. _

_Until the Next Chapter, __**Chapter 3: First Period: Kido and Nobility.**__ This is dragonsong2795 signing out._


	4. Chapter 3: Kido and Nobility

_I am happy to return to writing Introducing Lord Ichigo Kurosaki as it is far easier to write 3 chapters of it rather than to write 1 chapter of White Sun & Black Moon. Some of you the readers may have read the first chapter of that story and can understand where I'm coming from, if you haven't I recommend trying it out!._

_I sure many of you would like me to explain exactly how Ichigo and Ishida got to the Soul Society and after waiting less than 72 hours I'll tell you in this chapter, Also Byakuya will pop a surprise on Ichigo in order to one up the other noble houses, how will Ichigo survive especially when he meets his personal Kido instructor :)._

_Without much more further ado._

**Disclaimer: **Bleach isn't mine. (But the profits would be nice!)

**Edit:** Fixed some improper word usage. By the way, the class list is supposed to have numbers and first names as well but they didn't appear on the website, Don't know why.

**Chapter 3: Kido and Nobility**

Ichigo stood next to Ishida as they awaited the class lists to be placed up on the board in front of them, Ichigo wasn't too concerned with the class he was put in, He just hoped it would be full of the fan girls who had ambushed him after he had walked out of the registration office, According to Ishida he had half a dozen hickeys on his neck and more on his arms! Dan fan-girls he wished he actually had Zangetsu. The blade on his back was just a normal sword he had picked up as he had headed to the Seireitei after he had arrived in the Soul Society alone. He briefly wondered how Ishida had found the Academy and what his sisters were doing. The one thing he did know Rukia wasn't aware that he had been in the Soul Society for almost a month gaining strength and the equipment he had needed to infiltrate the Seireitei, He had planned to sneak into the captain's meeting and listen in on what they were talking about, Hoping like hell Yamamoto would notice him and use Ryūjin Jakka to attack him! While Ichigo was thinking all this Ishida was panicking next to him, Ichigo finally noticed and asked "Hey! Uryu what's wrong with you?"

Ishida looked at Ichigo and responded "I worried I won't make the advanced class!"

Ichigo just looked confused and asked "Why?"

Ishida drew himself up and commented "Because as a former Quincy I don't want to be outdone by newly recruited Shinigami"

Ichigo just started laughing next to him, Ishida kept shooting venomous glances at Ichigo while he laughed. After he stopped laughing at his friend/enemy Ichigo glances around at the rest of the people gathered and stopped when he saw two girls who stood out from the rest, One had Crimson hair while the others was Silver. After seeing this and noticing that they were standing by themselves he went over to them and decided to ask what's up, the two girls stopped talking as he walked up and the silver haired one who seemed bolder asked "What do you want, to make your family look good." Ichigo almost stepped back at the venom in her voice, she was taller than Rukia but shorter then himself and Ishida, Her friend was almost his high but had venom in her eyes when she looked at him

Ichigo asked confused "What do you mean make my family look good?"

The Silver haired one scoffed and replied "Like you don't know, you parents probably sent you here to befriend us because of our nobility"

Ichigo snorted at this "My dad's still in the world of the living and he wouldn't do- wait maybe he would, but not because your nobles though, just because he's perverted!"

The Silver haired one still looked skeptical but replied "You don't want to make your name famous?"

Ichigo laughed and said "It's already famous, by the way I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and you are?"

The Silver haired girl froze and then said "Ichigo Kurosaki? As in the Substitute Shinigami who ended the Winter War by defeating Aizen?" She stopped looking awed.

Her Crimson haired friend replied to his question by saying "I'm Mika Tanazaki and this is Yoshiko Nakano, pleased to meet you"

Ichigo nodded "Likewise, you'll find I'm not really impressed with noble titles! I'd better get back to my friend before he passes out"

As Ichigo got back to Ishida the Class rolls were being placed on the boards. Ichigo looked and saw his name

Advanced Class

1. Mika Tanazaki

2. Ichigo Kurosaki

3. Uryu Ishida

...

30. Yoshiko Nakano.

Ichigo noticed the names of the two girls he was talking to before on the board and Ishida's "Well Ishida at least you're in the advanced class" he joked

Ishida looked ill when he replied "Yeah below you! How did you get a better rank than me?"

Ichigo shrugged "I blew up the Reiatsu orb they used to test my powers, apparently it was specially created for me by Urahara!"

Ishida laughed "So your second because of brute force! Fits you Ichigo it really fits you."

"Yeah" Ichigo commented as they walked towards the classroom to begin their Academy days.

_Advanced Classroom Shin'ō Academy_

As Ichigo walked in the two girls he had been talking to before waved him over and asked him to sit next to them Ichigo did with Mika on his left and Ishida on his right. Ishida frowned and asked "Ichigo, Who are these girls and where did you meet?"

Ichigo smiled and said "Well while you were panicking I saw them standing allow at the edge of the crowd and walked over to say hi and ask what's wrong. After convincing them that I wasn't sent by my parents to be their friend because they're nobles they told me their names and I walked back over when you started Hyperventilating."

"I was Not" Ishida responded

Ichigo shrugged smiling "Anyway to continue the Crimson haired one is Mika Tanazaki and her Silver friend is Yoshiko Nakano."

Ishida nodded "Please to meet you"

The girls nodded to Ishida. Ichigo turned to the girls and said "Tanazaki and Nakano this is my friend and rival Uryu Ishida a former Quincy that helped me during the Winter War and the Ryoka Invasion."

The girls looked surprised but smiled back at Ishida saying "Pleasure to meet you too Ishida" Ishida nodded

Mika and Yoshiko whispered for a minute before turning back replying "Just call us Mika and Yoshiko"

Ichigo smiled "Okay"

Ishida asked "Isn't that a bit informal?"

Mika replied "If you want you can call me Mika-sama"

Ishida thought for a second and said "That's more appropriate, as you are both nobles"

Yoshiko laughed "But your friend didn't think so!"

Ishida and Ichigo smirked and replied simultaneously "I/He don't/doesn't use titles talking to people especially Byakuya/nobles"

The girls gasped "Byakuya? as in Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Ichigo nodded "Yep and it makes his furious to see me have so little respect for him"

Ishida laughed "I think the only reasons he puts up with it are that Ichigo's good friends with his adoptive sister and his Bankai can nullify Senbonzakura."

Mika whistled "Wow, really"

"Unfortunately, he isn't lying or exaggerating to my displeasure" came the clam voice of Byakuya Kuchiki from behind them.

Ichigo turned around and said "Hey! Byakuya why are you here"

Byakuya smiled coldly "I'll let it go this time but in future you are to refer to me as Kuchiki-sensei"

Ichigo flinched "Are you teaching at the Academy Byakuya-sensei?"

Byakuya seemed pleased "While I wish you wouldn't at least you were polite enough to add Sensei on the end of my first name, and in answer to your question, yes I'm the homeroom teacher for this class due to you and the Quincy being the only non-noble students in the class, and due to a lack of nobles knowing what is expected of them!"

Ichigo smirked "So Renji's stuck doing the Sixth Division paperwork?"

Byakuya gave a wide smile "Why yes, I told him it was practice for if he ever becomes a Captain"

Ichigo, Ishida and Byakuya all had a good laugh at that.

_Sixth Division office_

"ACHOO" Renji sneezed "Damn the captain must have told that damn carrot top and they're laughing at me! Damn him I thought this would be easy" the third seat then ran in and added more paperwork to the already groaning table, as he did the table snapped in two "DAMN IT".

_Back in the Classroom_

After he finished laughing Byakuya went up to the front of the class and said "Attention, due to the large amount of nobles in this class and a disturbing report of nobles not knowing what's expected of them, I, Byakuya Kuchiki the Captain of the Sixth Division will be your instructor and homeroom teacher, you will learn noble obligations as well as the normal curriculum, and you will address me as Kuchiki-Sensei, That will be all, now head over to the Kido training hall and know this! If any of you break the rules you will be reported to me and I have gotten permission from ALL of your parents to enact whatever punishment I deem suitable. dismissed"

Ichigo, Ishida, Mika and Yoshiko rose up and walked over to the Kido training hall to see who their instructor would be and got a pleasant surprise "Hey Midget, Wait don't tell me you're our instructor for Kido!" Ichigo shouted when he saw Rukia standing there, She clenched her fist then smiled and shouted while swinging her arm "Bakudo #1 Sai" and Ichigo fell to the ground immobilized.

"Very Funny Midget" and without even trying Ichigo used his reiatsu to break the Kido causing one of the kids to faint from his power.

Rukia scowled "ICHIGO, look what you did! Remember your reiatsu is freakishly huge!"

Ichigo crossed his arms and replied "Maybe you shouldn't bind me with Kido then"

Rukia had to back down as it was her fault. then she looked at Ishida and shock her head, "Anyway, class I'm Rukia Kuchiki but you will call me Kuchiki-sensei, come in and line up, we are going to start with Kido practice."

Ichigo and the rest of the class except for the unconscious kid shouted "Hai Kuchiki-sensei" and did what she asked.

Rukia scowled at Ichigo again walked up to the firing line faced the target and said "Alright today you will practice the basic spells Hado #1 Sho and Bakudo #1 Sai, The incantations are "_Lords of Air, come to me -Empower me and Strike."_ Hado #1 Sho" and a pulse of energy flashed from her hand and stuck a target, knocking it back before it righted itself, "The other incantation is _"__Rise shackles of air and Restrain those who come."_ Bakudo #1 Sai" and the same target's arms bent backwards, "This is the release for all Bakudo spells you cast _"__Break fetters and be gone"_ Bakudo #0 Ririisu" and the target returned to normal.

_One hour later_

After the lesson Ichigo, Ishida and Maki faced Rukia who said "I can't believe this but well done to you three, all of you are casting Kido at a high level. Hell Ichigo where did you learn Shakkahō?"

Ichigo smirked "Well I've seen both you and Renji use it so I just imitated what you did"

Rukia shook her head "Should have guessed, you did it without proper training just by imitating that's pretty much you"

Ichigo smiled as he did. Yoshiko, Urahara and Byakuya walked up. Yoshiko was the first to speak "Hey Ichigo I was wondering, How did you get to the Soul Society".

Byakuya added "Yes I'm also interested in that"

"Me as well" Urahara put in.

Ishida and Ichigo looked at each other and sighed, "Well it went like this"

_Flashback_

_Ichigo and Ishida are fighting some punks on a road next to some train tracks when they start to feel dizzy and the punks stat falling asleep, they notice a car coming towards them and jump back on to the tracks to avoid being hit! only to be mowed down by the train whose driver had passed out as well._

_After waking up in spirit form after being killed they were arguing about what happened when they spotted a Twelfth Division Shinigami arguing with the resident Thirteenth Division Shinigami who had blue hair and tattoo's similar to Renji! only this was a woman, she noticed them then turned around and sucker punched the scientist, she then went up to them and said "Sorry about this" and performed Konsō on them both._

_End Flashback_

"So that's what happed" Ichigo finished.

Rukia, Byakuya Urahara, Yoshiko and Mika looked dumbfounded.

"I ended up in 5th District Western Rukongai, A month ago and I gathered up the pieces to make a fake Shihakusho and a fake Zangetsu and then infiltrated the Seireitei through the front gate cause they thought I was a Shinigami for real." Ichigo added.

Rukia frowned "Wait, that sword isn't Zangetsu?"

"No it's only a fake! But I can talk with Zangetsu in my mind" Ichigo answered.

"I ended up in First district Southern Rukongai, spent a month learning things then applied for the Academy first chance I got" Ishida commented.

"Well that's interesting, We have Mayuri to thank for you two being in the Soul Society" Urahara said.

"What a terrifying thought" Byakuya commented.

_I hope you enjoy my fourth instalment of ILIK and I hope to get the next one out tomorrow or Friday, depending on how my Niece takes up my time._

_To __**Phantom Claire**__, __**Inuyashaket27, anon, MugetsuIchigo, Pandaleopard333, acerial **__and __**SayoShihoinXKohAyamerei**__ Thank you for your reviews, __**Inuyashaket27**__ the reason Ichigo was so submissive was that he didn't have Zangetsu and therefore couldn't fight his way out of trouble, the sword on his back is just a fake, but have no fear Zangetsu will return. _

_Also Mika Tanazaki and Yoshiko Nakano are the princesses of the other two Great Noble Houses, just a heads up their Zanpakutō already have been named and I will put the Names and Translations on my Profile Page. Eventually the Shihōin princess will show up, Maybe Rukia will have some Competition._

_By the way Ririisu means Release, I created this spell for training purposes for students who hadn't learn to dispel their Kido normally._

_I bid you a good day from Deadly Australia dragonsong2795_


	5. Chapter 4: Hakuda and Etiquette

_Five Chapters, I can't believe just how much I've written already, and it hasn't even been 1 week since I released Introducing Lord Ichigo Kurosaki, I would like to thank __**MugetsuIchigo**__ for finding the word usage error in the fourth chapter, don't know how I missed it. Already over 1500 views for my story. I just can't believe it._

_Thank you readers for reading, following and reviewing my work, the feedback allows me to get better at writing. Enjoy, Watch out as I'm going to start the First true arc._

**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine

**Chapter 4: Hakuda and Etiquette**

_Four weeks have passed._

_Shin'ō Academy Advanced Classroom._

In the month since they had started Ichigo, Ishida and Mika had remained at the top of the class outpacing everyone but Yoshiko who had reached their level once she started applying herself to the work, Ichigo and Ishida had become fast friends with Mika and Yoshiko in the past month. Ichigo still hadn't yet reforged Zangetsu, but he was working on his reiatsu control and felt that the time was close, he kept trying whenever he had the chance to, during their free time when they weren't studying Ichigo and Ishida had co-authored an article in the Seireitei Communication Monthly about the events of the Ryoka invasion and Winter War from their point of view, It was very Popular among female shinigami, Ichigo much to Rukia's surprise was the top student of his class in Kido, He was also the top student in Zanjutsu and Hakuda. Mika was better than him in Hoho though. Due to some powerful advertising in the Rukongai and Seireitei by the SWA, most of the intake for the Academy was female and due to this there were only four guys in the Advanced Class counting Ichigo and Ishida and twenty-six girls, apparently the Shinigami Women's Association had reveal that Rukia had defeated a Espada without Bankai and that she was going to be an instructor at the Academy, as stated this lead to the massive female intake for this year.

Ichigo sat at his desk in the classroom waiting for Byakuya to drop the bombshell he had clearly been holding for the past twenty minutes, Next to him Mika and Yoshiko were rereading the book on etiquette that Byakuya had assigned the class, Ichigo and Ishida had read it, Five times before they bothered to read the author's name which was _Ginrei Kuchiki, _After asking Rukia they found out that the author was his grandfather. Surprising enough the book was easy to read and allowed both Ichigo and Ishida to learn noble etiquette rapidly enough to outpace nobles who'd been learning this stuff their whole lives. Ichigo still called Byakuya 'Byakuya-sensei' in class and to Byakuya's ill disguised displeasure the entire class had adopted this means of addressing the Sixth Division captain, All except Ishida who'd heard Byakuya mutter "Disrespectful little brats, I must remember not to kill or maim them, especially Kurosaki" and started calling him 'Kuchiki-sensei' to avoid death or injury.

Byakuya walked up to the front desk after helping an Ōmaeda with some work, he looked up at the class and said "Alright, put your books away it's time for a test on the etiquette book you were given, I hope you studied!" Most of the class groaned at this including Mika and Yoshiko, Ichigo and Ishida just smiled politely knowing that they would ace this test. And they did!

After class ended and the four of them were on their way to the Hakuda hall. Mika was humming under her breath, Ichigo looked at her and asked "Hey Mika! why are you so happy today?"

Mika smiled and responded "Because today we get a new Hakuda Instructor!"

Ichigo snorted "You mean a replacement for the one you rammed through a wall when he bear hugged you from behind to demonstrate a point?"

Mika blushed "He was a pervert"

Ichigo laughed "No he was Second Division that means if he was a pervert Captain Suì-Fēng would have killed him, instead of using him for target practise on the Kido range for losing to a new recruit" All four of them laughed at the memory as did any class members close enough to hear the conversation.

When they got to the hall however they got a rude surprise "Suì-Fēng-taichou what a pleasant surprise!" Shouted Ichigo and his three friends when they saw the diminutive Second Division captain.

Suì-Fēng nodded to the four and said "Yes, well due to the fear of failure I have had no volunteers to teach Hakuda and Hoho to your class so Yamamoto-soutaicho ordered me to do so, please refer to me as Suì-Fēng-sensei while we are in class" Ichigo and his friends glanced nervously at each other and hoped they wouldn't get her attention.

After forty minutes of hard combat they knew they had failed, at the end Ichigo was called up to spar against Suì-Fēng in front of the class. The class cheered for him over Suì-Fēng which made him feel good.

Ichigo entered the sparring ring and when commanded to start, he immediately feinted for Suì-Fēng's stomach and when she dropped her arms to guard against his attack, he immediately launched a roundhouse kick at her head which she blocked with her left leg while swinging her right leg around to slam into his chest throwing Ichigo back, before Suì-Fēng could press her advantage Ichigo jumped to his feet and began to launch high-speed punches consecutively at her head forcing Suì-Fēng to block, Ishida and Byakuya watching from the sidelines were amazed to see Ichigo fighting the Stealth Force Commander with nearly equal speed and skill. and unknown to everyone present Yoruichi Shihoin was watching in cat form from the rafters. smiling as her students clashed.

After three minutes Ichigo and Suì-Fēng were forced to admit it was a draw, an action which lead to Ichigo having been certified as a Master Hakuda Practitioner and used as a Instructor's assistant in future Hakuda classes.

After the lesson had finished Uryu could only shack his head and said to Ichigo "Even me and Mika-san couldn't follow your movements at the end, Were you ever human?"

Ichigo shrugged and said "With my father I had to learn Hand to Hand and high-speed combat"

Ishida could only nod dumbly, recalling his father's rants about Isshin Kurosaki.

_After Classes finished_

_Outside the Academy_

Ichigo turned to Ishida "What do you think? Should we give this to Kensei?" referring to their Manuscripts for _"A Human View"_ and their new article _"In a Woman's World"_ which was about their Academy days.

Ishida nodded "Yes, I think they're ready, Lets flash step over, I need the practice!" after saying this the two of them headed over to the Ninth Division Barracks which was also the printing press for the Seireitei Communication Monthly.

When they got to the barracks Ichigo and Ishida saw the SWA waiting outside, Probably for Rangiku to finish whatever scheme she had cooked up with Hisagi.

Rukia waiting on the edge of the group waved and shouted "Ichigo, Ishida, why are you two here?" Her shout caused the entire SWA including Rangiku who had just walked out of the barracks to face them and bombard them with questions.

Five minutes later Ichigo and Ishida got in the barracks looking harried from the SWA's interrogation of their lives, They went up to Kensei Muguruma Captain of the Ninth Divisions office to drop off their manuscript.

Kensei's eyes brightened when he saw the two of them, and he said "So you made it, didn't think you would with the SWA around"

Ichigo and Ishida swore solidly for a minute about what had happened and what they thought of the SWA.

Outside the entire SWA sneezed as one and Captain Unohana said "Oh dear, we must have caught a cold, let's go over to the Fourth Division barracks, and get checked out" not one SWA member was brave enough to disagree.

After getting their pent up anger out of their system Ichigo and Ishida handed in their manuscripts and headed back to the Academy to search for dinner in the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria they met Mika and Yoshiko but before they could get some food Urahara walked up "Ichigo! I need to talk to you and Ishida in my office, bring your friends as well" as he walked off, Ichigo, Ishida, Mika and Yoshiko walked after him to his office, when they walked in the door Ichigo got another shock of his afterlife.

"Ichi-nii" Karin shouted looking at Ichigo after getting up from a seat in the office, With her was Chad looking uncomfortable.

"K-Karin! Chad! What are you two doing here?" Ichigo spluttered as Ishida shook his head and the two girls looked confused.

Urahara chuckled "Well apparently when you two were nearly knocked out by the sleeping gas and died, they did as well, too bad they were next to the river playing soccer when they did".

After he said this Ichigo and Ishida looked horrified and Ichigo said "I'm going to kill Kurotsuchi when I get my hands on him". While Ishida was thinking up plans.

"Ichi-nii, Who are those two girls with you?" Karin asked in a sweet voice.

_Oh Crap_.

_Didn't see that coming, as some of you may have guessed the Twelfth Division is behind all the deaths, but the reason why is a mystery, from now on starts the "Mad Scientists and Proper Manners" Arc, In this arc will be some Ishida/Nemu and Toshiro/Karin moments. Hopefully I will get a chapter of "White Sun & Black Moon" out soon, but that's a lot of writing, I estimate every chapter will at least 3000 words and there are going to be over twenty chapter's easily. SUCH MISFORTUNE. Also in the Next chapter Zangetsu will return and __Kaminokaze_ _ will make its debut appearance. I wonder what to name Ishida's Zanpakutō, So many Choices, so little time. _

_Enjoy and review (Please)._

_dragonsong2795 signing out._


	6. Chapter 5: Zanjutsu and Dancing

_Sixth Chapter! I'm finally ready to type this chapter and put it up for the world to see, __**Phantom Claire**__ Thank you for your idea for Ishida's Shikai, but I'm afraid it's too close to his Quincy past, He's trying to forget and I can't be bothered translating into German for new techniques, that said Nice names and I'll keep them for another story._

_It has been difficult sometimes to write because I think what I'm about to write is far too corny or cliché, For this chapter I had to come up with a sealed form for Zangetsu and a release Command, I decided to move laterally for that. And now let the story Begin._

**Disclaimer: **Bleach isn't Mine (Etcetera, etcetera, You know the drill!)

**Chapter 5: Zanjutsu and Dancing.**

_Oh Crap._

Ichigo was looking at Karin's expression like it was a bomb about to explode, So he nervously replied "Well... You see they're my classmates from the Academy. Because I died I had to go back to school.!"

Karin's posture relaxed... minutely "So they're your classmates? Will you introduce them?"

Ichigo turned to Mika and Yoshiko "Mika Tanazaki, Yoshiko Nakano, This is my sister Karin Kurosaki"

Mika and Yoshiko smiled at Karin and said "Pleased to meet you!"

Karin nodded and turned to Urahara and asked "So what do I do now?"

Urahara looked at Karin and replied "Now? Now you join the Academy as new students, You and Chad."

Chad looked up at this "Me?"

"Yes, you" Urahara responded.

Karin however looked less shocked and asked "Why me?"

Urahara laughed "You have to ask? Because you're a Kurosaki and that means your reiatsu will be massive one day, So for that eventuality we will prepare by making you a full-fledged Shinigami"

Karin seemed to be on cloud nine at this answer, But Ichigo groaned dreading this new development with every fiber in his being.

_The Next Day, Zanpakutō Creation Class. Shin'ō Academy_

Ichigo sat with Mika on his right and Yoshiko on his left listening to the teacher explain something he already understood, eventually the teacher said "Right, now focus your reiryoku in your preferred hand and imagine a blade, don't worry about what it looks like for the shape is already set you just have to bring it out."

Ichigo sat there concentrating and then energy flashed brightly in his right hand and started to grow, the teacher was watching with undisguised pride as on the first try Ichigo formed his Zanpakutō.

The sealed form of Zangetsu is a Nodachi 122 Cm (4ft) long with a 33cm (12 Inch) hilt, the Tsuba was almost identical to Rukia's sealed form but the decals were reversed, the hilt had alternating white, black wrappings with a white ribbon and black ribbon coming off of the end of the hilt ending with a black and white bead respectively, Mika and Yoshiko eyes were popping out and their mouths wide open, as was the rest of the class and the teacher, who eventually coughed and said "Well done, Kurosaki! That's exactly what the rest of you are to attempt."

Mika's sealed Zanpakutō was a Katana with gold and white wrappings on the hilt and two blue threads coming off of the end of the hilt and a rectangular Tsuba with gusting winds inscribed on it. Yoshiko's sealed Zanpakutō was a Wakizashi 30 cm (11 Inch) long blade with a blue sheen to it, Blue wrappings on the hilt and no ribbons and a circular Tsuba with waves on the side of it. Ishida's sealed Zanpakutō is a Nodachi with the same blade and hilt length, but pure white wrappings on the hilt and a single white ribbon with five black beads, it had a round Tsuba with white flames on it. Out of the class of thirty only eight managed to create their Zanpakutō, with one Wakizashi, five Katana and two Nodachi sealed forms visible.

_Zanjutsu Hall, After practice._

During the Zanjutsu class that had followed creating their Zanpakutō Ichigo and Ishida with the only Nodachi had to fight each other with a spectacular 33 wins to Ichigo and 0 wins to Ishida, Ishida claimed it was because Ichigo's first Zanpakutō form and his Shikai were two-handed so he had an advantage, while Ishida had only ever practiced with katana. Ichigo nodded to everyone's surprise and agreed with Ishida.

Due to the amount of ridiculously advanced students the eight students who had formed their Zanpakutō were given separate lessons in everything, they didn't know that they were already on the fifth year curriculum as any Shinigami who create a Zanpakutō in the first creation level are placed as 99% of the students don't create their Zanpakutō until the fifth year of studying at the Academy.

_First Division Barracks. One hour later._

Genryūsai Yamamoto was pensive at hearing the news but realized that it wasn't that unexpected for Ichigo and those around him to advance through the Academy so quickly, So fast that all eight were being hailed as prodigies at the level of Toshiro Hitsugaya and Kaien Shiba. Yamamoto still laughed on occasion remembering the edict Central 46 had passed, he knew that once Ichigo finished the Academy he would be a target for the Four Great Noble Houses to marry. Yamamoto was waiting patiently for that day, and the look when Byakuya and Ichigo remembered the second half of the punishment came into effect, He started laughing madly, causing an unseated member of First Division to think that the Captain-Commander had finally lost his marbles, though the member wasn't brave enough to say that in public.

_Academy training hall 5:50 PM._

Ichigo, Ishida, Mika and Yoshiko were sitting in the hall under the supervision of Byakuya and were performing Jinzen in order to learn about their Zanpakutō, Byakuya was also meditating but not with his blade, he was instead trying to outmaneuver the other noble houses in order to get Ichigo married into the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya still disliked the orange-haired Shinigami, but he knew his sister Rukia did like him and they both had feelings for each other that they don't know exist, finally he wanted the other clans to get the 2 million Kan fine for failing to marry Ichigo Kurosaki into their clans. Byakuya smirked at the other heads reaction to this and thought that putting up with the ill-mannered Kurosaki was worth it, they had taunted him when Rukia was to be executed and now he was going to get his sweet revenge, right where it hurt nobles the most, their Treasuries, the other reason he smiled was also because that fined money would go to a Kuchiki if the plan succeeded and that would be twisting the knife in their wounds. Oh how Byakuya waited for that day. Ishida could sense Byakuya vindictiveness in his reiatsu but thought he was just finding ways to get back at Ichigo.

Both of their trains of thought were stopped when Ichigo's reiatsu spiked and he opened his eyes stood up and shouted "Rise to the heavens _Zangetsu_", Immediately Zangetsu transformed in to the familiar meat cleaver but with two differences, 1. his Shikai now had twin pale crescent moons for a Tsuba and a proper hilt wrapped in luminous white ribbons that glowed as if made from moonlight, a strand of ribbon hung from the bottom of the hilt and presumably would be used as a sheath if Ichigo ever sheathed his Shikai.

Before Byakuya could even react to this event, Mika jumped up and shouted "Rage _Kaminokaze_" and her katana transformed in a flash of light into a spear with a thin blade at one end and a circular aperture of a base similar to the circle on Shinji's Zanpakutō, The spear is colored white with gold etchings in a unknown language covering the shaft, exactly halfway between the thin blade and the circle was the grip used to handle the spear.

Yoshiko then jumped as well shouting "Overflow and flood, _Arekuruu-Umino-Nami_ " and her Wakizashi turned into a katana similar in appearance to Ichigo's Original Bankai but colored blue with a raging wave motif running along the blade. A rectangle Tsuba with waves on it. and Blue hilt wrappings, the most distinctive feature was the Water that constantly whirled around the blade at high speeds like two miniature whirlpools.

Byakuya already numb to surprise didn't even start when Ishida jumped up as well shouting "Fall from Heaven _Tenshi-no-Ikari_" His blade transformed into a western style broadsword with a golden hilt and a white blade, which had golden flames burning along the edges. Byakuya marveled at the pure simplicity and beauty of Ishida's Zanpakutō which came a close second to Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki in beauty.

_First Division Barracks 6:00 PM._

Yamamoto wasn't the least bit surprised to hear the four wonder students of the Academy had already achieved Shikai, He gave the order "Tomorrow, they will duel with seated officers from the division of their choice and if they win the Duel, they will graduate from the Academy as full-fledged Shinigami!"

Translations:

_Kaminokaze_ (Divine Wind)

_Arekuruu-Umino-Nami _ (Raging Ocean Wave)

_Tenshi-no-Ikari_ (Angel's Wrath)

_Translations may not be correct, If they are wrong please tell me._

_Now will the moment of truth has come which division will the brave heroes join, For story Purposes, whatever division Ichigo joins the girls Mika and Yoshiko have stated they will join, Ishida has stated interest in the Ninth and Eighth Divisions._

_Did you see Byakuya's little plot coming? or more importantly did it surprise you? Or were some of you expecting something like that to be the reason, why Byakuya was being so tolerant of Ichigo's disrespect and proximity to his sister. Byakuya does have some respect for Ichigo beating him on Sōkyoku hill in Bankai._

_I hope you enjoyed this release and will continue to read what I write. If you wish to use my OCs in your own story, I don't mind as long as credit for their creation is given to me._

_- dragonsong2795._


	7. Chapter 6: Hoho and Paperwork

_The poll I was running on Which Division should Ichigo Eventually become captain of has closed and here are the results Second, Third, Fifth and Thirteenth divisions came second with one vote each and the winner with four votes was the Idea to create the Fourteenth Division, to the eight who voted thank you, You know who you are. I'm not planning for Ichigo to become a captain for a while yet, as he still has much to learn and more laughs to explore, spoiler, Drunken Renji yodeling! I got the idea from another story that I can name as it is M rated. Sorry, It is one of my favorites though._

**Disclaimer: **Bleach isn't mine

**Chapter 6:** Hoho and Paperwork.

Ichigo and Ishida were happy to hear the news and were deciding where to go when Mika said "Hey, Ichigo, do you mind if me and Yoshiko follow you into whatever division you chose?"

Ichigo shook his head "Nah, I don't mind go ahead!"

Ishida then looked at Ichigo and asked "What division did you chose?"

Ichigo frowned then answered "The Thirteenth, I've always liked Captain Ukitake and I get the chance to piss Rukia off, the only downside is I'll be her subordinate, but it'll be worth it!"

Ishida laughed at this and said "I'm going to try the Ninth, I wouldn't mind being a reporter"

Ichigo looked surprised at this "You don't want to join the Fourth and be a doctor?"

Ishida coughed and said "If the Fourth was treated better, yes, But as it gets all the menial labor, no. I'm not that selfless!"

Ichigo kept a straight face for 30 seconds before laughing his head off, Mika and Yoshiko didn't even last two seconds. Ishida started laughing as well and they were all laughing twenty minutes later when Byakuya walked in "Well, it appears that you four are certainly... in good spirits"

Ichigo straitened up and asked "Byakuya-sensei, Do you want us for something?"

Byakuya shook his head and replied "No, I'm here to hear your division choices?"

Ichigo nodded and replied "Me, Mika and Yoshiko have chosen the Thirteenth Division"

Byakuya nodded while smiling inwardly and then he turned to Ishida and asked "And you, Ishida?"

Ishida replied "The Ninth, Sensei"

Byakuya nodded "Very well, I will inform the captain-commander" and with that he walked off. The four smiled at each other, they were a step closer to becoming true Shinigami.

_First Division Barracks, Captain's Meeting Hall_

"I see, then let us set it up, they will fight the third seats from the two divisions!" Genryūsai Yamamoto commanded.

Jūshirō Ukitake asked "Which of my third seats Captain Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto replied "I'll leave that up to you, But whoever you chose will be replaced if they are defeated!"

Ukitake nodded and then pulled out a nickel a squad member had brought back from America in the living world as a present, he flipped it, caught it and said after looking at which side landed face up, " Sentarō Kotsubaki, will face the challengers"

Shunsui Kyōraku laughed at the expressions of some of the captains when they saw how Ukitake had chosen which Third seat would be fired.

Yamamoto then cried "This captain's meeting has come to an end, let us prepare for this tournament, which will be held tomorrow!"

As the Captains were leaving Ukitake when up to the Captain-Commander and asked him something to which Yamamoto nodded before he turned around and left the hall.

Yamamoto laughed softly, "Ukitake, you sure know how to brighten my day!" as he started chuckling under his breath.

_The Next Day, A Arena attached to the Eleventh Division Barracks_

Ichigo walked out into the arena and stood where Captain Ukitake who was referring the fight indicated. Ten feet in front of him was Sentarō, Who was trying not to panic as he saw his opponent, In the Stands Kiyone Kotetsu stopped sulking that the captain had chosen Sentarō instead of her, she was instead looking forward to watching him get defeated, Next to her Rukia was thinking the same thing, Since becoming the lieutenant of the Thirteenth and before as an unseated member, she had harbored a dislike for Sentarō that was pretty intense.

Ukitake explained the rules, No killing, No maiming and No Bankai. Ichigo smiled as he realized the last rule was for him alone. Sentarō however felt relieved that Ichigo couldn't use his Bankai.

"Start" Ukitake shouted.

They immediately unsheathed their Zanpakutō. Sentarō didn't waste any time and shouted "Charge _Gin-no-Yari_" and his Zanpakutō turned into a western medieval lance 6 feet long and made from silver, Ichigo smirked and shouted "Rise to the heavens _Zangetsu_" and his Zanpakutō turned into its Shikai form. Sentarō charged forwards with his Zanpakutō releasing energy from the back of its hilt to speed it up and make it more lethal, Ichigo simply side-stepped the charge and sliced Zangetsu down onto the lance, Breaking it in half before continuing his swing around and releasing a unnamed Getsuga Tenshou at Sentarō burning him badly and knocking him unconscious.

Ukitake shouted "Due to being rendered unconscious, Ichigo Kurosaki has won this match and a position in the Thirteenth for himself and his two friends Mika Tanazaki and Yoshiko Nakano, May they long serve the Soul Society." And the crowd went ballistic, nearly four kilometers away in the Rukongai, they could hear the crowd cheering for Ichigo, and his two nakama.

_Ten Minutes later_

Ishida stood at his mark waiting for Kensei to announce the beginning of the fight.

"Start" Kensei shouted.

Ishida immediately shunpo'd forwards and slashed, he disabled the third seat of the Ninth Division in one move, He was as surprised as everyone else at what just happened.

Yamamoto stood up on the announcers podium and declared to the gathered Shinigami. "Here are four Shinigami who have matched Toshiro Hitsugaya's accomplishment of finishing the Shinigami Academy's entire six year course in only one year, they are Uryu Ishida, Now of the Ninth Division, Ichigo Kurosaki, Maki Tanazaki and Yoshiko Nakano, Now of the Thirteenth Division, May they serve long and faithfully!" And once again a great cheer rose from the crowd blocking out whatever more Yamamoto might say, IN the crowd there were three people not cheering, The heads of the Four Great Noble Houses, Shihoin, Tanazaki and Nakano, because they knew the war was just beginning, and that Byakuya Kuchiki had a head start on them, and the rewards that followed from being victorious.

_Thirteenth Division Barracks, An Hour Later._

Ichigo, Mika and Yoshiko stood in the captain's office awaiting their official introduction into the Division. A moment later Captain Ukitake and Rukia walked in through the captain's entrance, Ukitake looked happy about something and Rukia looked confused, so Ichigo thought _Whatever is going on, Rukia doesn't know!_ Ichigo felt distinct unease at that fact. Ukitake looked at Ichigo and the two girls next to him and smiled, before saying "Ichigo, It's good to see you!"

Ichigo nodded "You too Ukitake-taichou"

Ukitake smiled and Rukia relaxed... Slightly. Ukitake then said "You've given me a unique position"

Ichigo frowned "How so?"

Ukitake smiled and answered "Because now I have multiple high-level Shinigami and not enough positions, But thankfully I have found a way to deal with that."

Ichigo and the two girls nodded, then Ichigo asked "And what might that be Ukitake-taichou?"

Ukitake smiled "Well, Since Sentarō's been demoted and is now the fourth seat. I'll have Mika Tanazaki and Yoshiko Nakano act as two of my three Third seats, with Kiyone being the last of the three, of course"

Rukia, Ichigo and the two girls were surprised about this before Rukia snapped out of her shock and asked "What about Ichigo, Ukitake-taichou?"

Ukitake smiled and said "Ichigo's an interesting case, The Captain-Commander has given me permission for this, Ichigo Kurosaki, You are now the second lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division with equal rank to the current Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki!"

Rukia and Ichigo looked surprised and said "What?"

Ukitake repeated what he said, then he handed Ichigo a Lieutenant's badge identical to Rukia's which was on her left arm at that moment.

Ichigo, Rukia and the two girls walked out the room, Mika and Yoshiko went to Kiyone to establish sleeping quarters. Before Ichigo or Rukia could say anything Byakuya appeared and entered the captain's office. ten minutes later he came out and calmly walked over to where Rukia and Ichigo were sitting waiting for him.

Byakuya turned to Rukia and said "Rukia, I have bad news!"

Rukia looked at him and said "Nii-sama?"

Byakuya grimaced and replied "Due to... Unavoidable influences, you are going to have to stay in the lieutenant's quarters here at the Thirteenth Barracks!" Both Rukia and Ichigo were taken aback at that, Ichigo because he'd have to find his own quarters and Rukia because she could no longer live in the manor.

Byakuya continued by saying "In order to ensure your safety, I have reached an acceptable agreement with Captain Ukitake"

Rukia looked stunned and unable to reply so Ichigo asked "What is the agreement Byakuya-taichou?"

Byakuya stared at Ichigo seeming to weigh his worth for a second and then replied "That you Ichigo Kurosaki will share the Lieutenants quarters with Rukia, I believe that will ensure she's protected to a acceptable standard!"

Ichigo and Rukia were so stunned at this they couldn't even talk but they were thinking hard _What's he up to, Byakuya has to be doing something_ Ichigo thought while Rukia was thinking _I'm going to have to sleep in the same room as Ichigo, again!_ Zangetsu didn't offer any remarks on Ichigo's thoughts but Sode no Shirayuki replied to Rukia's thoughts _"As you said, It could be worse!"_

Byakuya turned away and shunpo'd to a private area with nobody in it before breaking down and laughing at the expressions on their faces, He then smiled happily as his plan came one step closer to completion.

_A Twist nobody saw coming I expect, Byakuya's plans continue and where will they lead our stalwart heroes, In the next Chapter Karin finds out about Ichigo's new living arrangement and bumps into an old friend._

_Translations_

_Gin-no-Yari - Silver Lance_

_nakama - Friends/comrades (If you didn't know already)_

_Have fun and enjoy reading my works - dragonsong2795_


	8. Chapter 7: Karin's Leap of Faith

_Sorry about the wait, I've been too busy to work on any of my stories for a short while! But here it is the seventh chapter of Introducing Lord Ichigo Kurosaki. __**MisanphropicGoddess **__I don't mind being called Dragon-san, and in this chapter I'll explain more about Mika and Yoshiko, as well as show Karin's induction into the advanced class now that there are spaces available._

**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't Mine (As if you didn't know that already)

**Chapter 7: Karin's Leap of Faith.**

_Ten Minutes after Ishida and Ichigo's trial battle had finished_

_Advanced Class Shin'ō Academy._

The red-haired Assistant Instructor whose head looked like a pineapple and whose name Karin couldn't remember introduced her to the class and she noticed the looks of surprise on some of the students faces, then she heard the whispers "Is that Kurosaki's younger sister?", "That lucky guy he had two girlfriends!", "No man they weren't his girlfriends, don't you know apparently he's in a relationship with Rukia Kuchiki", "No Way!".

"QUIET" The Assistant Instructor shouted, Karin then realized she'd seen his face before but where?

Never mind. She went to her assigned seat and heard a snicker before she realized that she was sitting in the same seat her brother had used. following in his footsteps would be her eternal curse.

Just as she was leaving the class, having already caught up to the others in the academic and practical skills she heard someone say something that changed her outlook on Ichi-nii "Damn that Kurosaki, He got in good with the princesses of two of the great noble houses, Mika and Yoshiko, Damn Him" Coming from one of the only two boys in the class it was easy to recognize who it was, Kazuo Ōmaeda a man who seemed to think he was thin and attractive when he was anything but.

_But, Ichi-nii didn't say those two girls were the princesses of two great noble houses, how could he not kno- wait it's Ichi-nii it's easy to know how he wouldn't know, He wouldn't have asked, but Ishida probably knew, maybe_. Karin's thoughts were so consuming that she forgot to see where she was going and ran into somebody standing around.

Before Karin could say anything Toshiro Hitsugaya turned around wondering who had hit him, and was surprised to see Ichigo's sister Karin standing there, rubbing her chin from where it had hit the back of his head. He was slightly annoyed that she was taller than him, he'd hoped to have grown some more.

Karin smirked having noticed the look on Toshiro's face when he saw that she was taller than him, but when she saw the look in his eyes she stopped smirking and said "Toshiro! why are you here?"

Toshiro nearly blew a gasket "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you! and I'm looking for a student"

Karin looked intrigued and asked "Which one?"

Toshiro looked at the piece of paper he had been given and read the I.D number on it "Student 2795-K"

Karin smiled as he said this. Toshiro saw the smile and asked "You know this student?"

Karin's grin grew vicious "Yeah, I knew that student, It's me!"

Toshiro's face went pale as he heard this and he saw inside his head in at least three different languages. Karin saw the look on his face and asked "Why were you looking for me?"

Toshiro groaned "Well, you see, The captain commander ordered every Division to take one student they thought was exceptional and train them in the Division to become a squad member, I didn't want to choose so I told Rangiku to do it, and she chose you!"

Karin laughed "You should have checked before coming here if your this apprehensive Toshiro"

Toshiro just sighed, he realized that he wouldn't get either Kurosaki to call him by his proper title so he just gave up at that point.

Karin then asked "So, when do we go to your Division?"

Toshiro felt alarmed at that question, he knew this was going to come back and bite him.

_Tenth Division Barracks._

Karin listened to the introduction speech that Toshiro gave the squad and was amazed at how many of the squad members went wide eyed at the mention of her name. after the speech she went up to Toshiro and asked "Hey! Toshiro, why were your squad members so surprised?"

Toshiro nearly snorted at her lack of intelligence, then he realized she had no clue just how respected he was. "They were surprised because you are Ichigo Kurosaki's sister, Ichigo is a legendary hero to Shinigami for his actions in the winter war."

Karin's eyes widened "Oh that's right I forgot that Ichi-nii was a hero to the Shinigami, By why act so shocked at seeing me?"

Toshiro laughed "Because they thought that you would be a monster with uncontrollable reiatsu like your brother."

Karin glowered "Damn Ichi-nii, give our family a bad reputation, I may have to get him for that!"

_First Division Barracks_

Ichigo sneezed and felt a chill go down his spine, _That doesn't bode well!, _Next to him Ishida felt a chill as well, due to certain mad scientist was thinking of how to experiment on Ishida without being caught in the act.

_Tenth Division Training Grounds_

Toshiro took Karin to the training grounds to see what skills she had acquired. "Come on now, Kurosaki, show me what you've got!"

Karin pulled out the training sword she was given and charged towards Toshiro fast than he could have anticipated and slashed at him, Toshiro was barely able to block in time. _Che, That's what I get for underestimating a Kurosaki!_ Toshiro spun around and attempted to slash Karin on her blindside, but she had already moved to his right and attack him as he made the move. To Toshiro's eternal embarrassment she had her blade at his throat before he knew what was going on.

Rangiku who had been watching from the sidelines called out "Captain did you let her win? or did she just beat you fair and square?"

Under his breath Toshiro cursed Matsumoto with several inventive curses. Karin hearing what he said paled a bit before laughing her head off as she withdrew her blade from his throat so she would accidently kill him.

Toshiro looked around to see his entire division watching him, he snarled "Get back to work!" and everyone watching except Rangiku somehow found something to do somewhere else.

Rangiku just walked up to Toshiro calmly, Too calmly. "Captain, do you remember that bet we had when you entered the division?"

Toshiro looked suspicious... and apprehensive "What bet?"

Rangiku's grin positively stretched from ear to ear "The one that if you became a captain and was beaten by a female Shinigami that wasn't a captain you would kiss her full on the lips."

Toshiro and Karin looked stunned at this, Toshiro because he had forgotten till now, but he had made that bet and Karin because she couldn't see Toshiro making such a bet. Rangiku kept grinning and said "You lose captain, so pucker up"

Toshiro was about to scream "WHA-" When Karin locked her lips to his, He stared at her wide eyed while Rangiku took a photo with a camera she had pulled from somewhere.

Karin stopped the kiss and before Toshiro could say anything they heard a female voice shout "Shiro-chan, What are you doing?" As Momo Hinamori charged towards him.

Toshiro was terrified for being caught in a catfight when Hinamori turned towards Karin and angrily said "You did that wrong" and before anyone could react she kissed Toshiro straight on the lips just like Karin. Rangiku laughed and took another picture while Karin watched what Hinamori did, Toshiro just wondered what the hell was going on.

Rangiku commented "I'll have to get Shūhei to print these for me"

Toshiro having escaped Hinamori's kiss shouted "MATSUMOTO!"

In the Thirteenth Division office Jūshirō Ukitake laughed as he heard Toshiro's Shout.

_This chapter was shorter than usual but I added in some important facts 1. Tanazaki and Nakano are the other two great noble houses and Mika and Yoshiko are the princesses of these houses. 2. I showed that Hitsugaya is going to have to deal with two overenthusiastic girls pursuing him, Maybe I'll introduce polygamy to the Soul Society and have him marry both, and then see what happens :). 3. The two girls Hinamori and Karin are working together rather than fighting, cause I've always wondered what it would be like if the girls in a harem helped each other get the guy they want, should be awesome. and Finally I showed that Karin's blade skills are better than Toshiro's (Mainly due to the fact he uses his Shikai power to make up the difference!)_

_Also __**PrankK1ng **__I am still looking for Kido chants and Incantations, I have a Kido and Incantation for Hado 1 and 2 as well as Bakudo 1 and 2. I just haven't shown the second level spells yet._

_I've been reading some awesome Bleach stories and Crossovers, some better than others, I've also got some great Ideas I'm gonna try out, Number 1 is Ichigo becoming Rukia's Zanpakutō I've got a way to make it work and it's going to be hilarious, expect to see it in the next few days as I work out the kinks and write the first chapter, Now I just need to figure out what to call the story, Ideas are appreciated, I've already figured out what I'm going to make Ichigo's Zanpakutō name._

_Dragon-san signing out._


	9. Chapter 8: Hitsugaya's Mistake

_Back again for another chapter, one of these days I'm going to have to set up a schedule, unfortunately next Monday I start TAFE (for those who don't know look it up, It's a tertiary education institution) so my updates may become scarce due to schoolwork, (Damn thought I'd finished, But meh back to work or school I go). Luckily for you the readers out there I see writing as a way of relieving stress, so maybe I'll write more because of the stress of school. Anyway responses to two reviews I have to write, First __**Kaladin Tempest**__ looking back that note at the end was a mistake, what I should of said was Karin's better at footwork, because if you look at the battle, the first attack is mostly luck while the second and final one is a result of her ducking around him and leaving Toshiro blindsided, I'll explain it as Karin using her skills at school in combination with Shunpo, mainly she won because Toshiro underestimated her and paid for it, she isn't going to win fights against him for a while, a long while. Second __**Animevy116 **__I haven't decided which side to take yet because they both have great chemistry with Toshiro and I've read some awesome fanfictions with Toshiro in relations with them, that work so well, So I'll have to eventually decide, maybe flip a coin, or look into Polygamy like I said. And to the rest of you reviewers I thank you for your feedback and I hope to keep you entertained for a while yet. I maybe branch out into crossovers between Bleach and other anime's/mangas, I've read a good Naruto crossover that I really want to rewrite, pending the original authors approval, (If no approval I'll still write it, but unfortunately for you guys I won't post it on the web). __**Sorry for the long A/N 315 Words.**_

**Disclaimer: **Bleach isn't mine. (I'm too poor :( )

**Chapter 8: Hitsugaya's Mistake**

_10:00 AM The day after Karin's Fight with Toshiro._

_Tenth Division Barracks - Office._

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division and one of the smartest Shinigami, is stuck with a problem even he can't solve and to make it worse his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto is having the time of her life teasing him about it. No wait even worse than that was the two hours Karin Kurosaki and Momo Hinamori spent kissing him in order to one up the others kiss, Toshiro never knew the tongue could be used in the ways those two women (He refuses to call them girls after that!) used them, Unfortunately the contest ended when Matsumoto having gotten drunk on both Sake and laughter at his predicament decided to join in and show them a real kiss, He spent twenty minutes brushing his mouth out trying to forget that feeling, and failing miserably.

Ten feet away frozen to her desk Rangiku was working hard at her paperwork, Trying to get back on her captains good side after that kiss last night, or maybe it was the bucket of cold water she threw on him while shouting "Stop dreaming about us hot women and get up" she didn't know which angered him more. She just hoped that the pictures she got put in the Seireitei Communication Monthly weren't seen by him... or Ichigo for that matter, Rangiku began to panic inside of her mind as both she and Haineko realized that they had managed to piss off both of the two most volatile Shinigami in the Soul Society, She prayed to Kami as hard as she could that neither Toshiro Hitsugaya nor Ichigo Kurosaki would see the pictures she posted. Toshiro looked over at his lieutenant and saw a comical look of terror on her face he smiled until he wondered what she had done that would anger someone powerful enough to make her look that scared, he sure as hell didn't want to meet such a person, unless it was the elder Kurosaki then he really wanted to meet him, Toshiro wanted to meet Ichigo mainly to ask him how to deal with his sister Karin, also if they could train together, because Hyōrinmaru wanted to fight against Zangetsu to see which was stronger.

_10:20 AM Tenth Division Barracks - Office_

Toshiro had just unfrozen Matsumoto and watched her run off shouting "Thank Kami I thought I was going to burst!" when he heard two voice from over the division wall, he listened in on the conversation and almost laughed.

"Come on Rukia it's not my fault that happened!" Ichigo cried.

"Well then whose fault was it?" Rukia snapped back, quite angry by the sound of her voice.

"I don't know, maybe the person who started sleepwalking while I went to the toilet and when I came back was butt naked and sleeping in my bed" Ichigo shouted, sounding just as angry.

"W-Wait I was the one that sleepwalked?" Rukia asked now sounding unsure of herself.

"YES! you were, you were also the one the grabbed me and dragged me down after kneeing me in the groin when I tried to break free!" Ichigo answered sounding wounded, "_probably from the injury to his manhood_" Toshiro thought maliciously, then he sobered as he felt two reiatsus coming towards him, he turned around to see Karin and Matsumoto standing there

"Captain, I want to ask you something?" Matsumoto said.

"What" Toshiro answered.

"Well this morning before I woke you up with the bucket of cold water, I was sparring with Karin here and I beat her easily, so how did you lose to her captain?" Matsumoto asked.

Toshiro looked... embarrassed before answering "She used a move on me that I have seen her use before but didn't think she would use in a swordfight."

Karin and Matsumoto looked confused so he elaborated "When we met Karin I watched you play soccer for a bit then joined you in the game before the hollow and Matsumoto showed up, right?"

Karin nodded and said "Yes"

Toshiro continued by saying "While you were playing soccer, you used to shift rapidly around the other players with the ball, when we fought you used Shunpo in combination with this skill because you'd done it so often it was almost second nature, I wasn't expecting such an attack so I lost, It's a simple as that"

Karin and Matsumoto both looked shell-shocked at this revelation before Toshiro growled "What?"

Karin shook her head while Matsumoto answered "Well captain, that's the first time I've ever heard you admit to being out classed like that, It's kind of refreshing actually to hear you admit such a thing in front of us two beautiful women"

Before Toshiro could make a sarcastic comeback he heard a voice say "Don't you mean three beautiful women Rangiku-san?" and Toshiro turned to his left to see his personal nightmare returned. Momo Hinamori was standing right ther... _Wait a minute was her hair always that long?_ Toshiro thought before realizing that she wasn't wearing it up into a bun today.

As Matsumoto and Karin went over to talk about her new hairdo and shoot strange glances at him Toshiro wished that he was in Ichigo's shoes, _Sure he might of got hit in the balls, but at least he's only got one woman I've got two after me and a third helping and there all sadistic. Kurosaki you lucky bastard._

_Eleventh Division Barracks_

After managing to lose Rukia _thankfully _Ichigo had gone to the Eleventh Division to talk with Ikkaku and in the middle of the conversation just after Kenpachi had burst in and demanded to fight him, before Ichigo could answer he sneezed right in Kenpachi's FACE. Kenpachi just grinned and said "I take it that was a yes? Doesn't matter I have to get you back now cause you sneezed in my face" Ichigo's last thoughts before the inevitable battle began were _Toshiro you lucky bastard, I bet you don't get in these Situations!_

_Tenth Division Barracks courtyard._

Toshiro sneezed and the three women looked at him then they suddenly snapped their heads to look in the direction of the Eleventh Division Barrack where they could feel Zaraki's and Ichigo's reiatsu fighting. Toshiro's only thought was _Guess he's not so lucky._

_7:30PM that day_

_Hot Springs Inn, Seireitei_

While Captain Hitsugaya was changing Matsumoto switched the signs saying _Men_ and _Women_ around as a prank, before she knew it the prank had worked to stupendous success.

Toshiro blinked twice, hadn't the sign been on the other door a minute ago, _Wait I just imagining things_ he thought as he went through the door labeled Men, he stopped when he saw Matsumoto salute him from the bath and Momo and Karin looking at him heavily embarrassed, Before he could say even a word in his own defense Karin slapped him while Momo giggled and then said "Shiro-chan all you had to do was ask if you wanted to see us naked "

Toshiro charged forward about to shout at Matsumoto when he slipped on a soap bar dropped by Karin and slipped forwards face planting on Momo.

_Lets end it there shall we :)_

_Those of you who have read my profile will know but for the rest of you, the next chapter will be called __**Matsumoto!**__ and will continue off from here, chapter ten __**Wedding Bells or Hell?**__ will have us return to the ever lovable Ichigo and Byakuya's scheming. What will happen, If you have a funny or serious idea PM me or put it in a review and I may add it to the storyline depending on how well it fits._

_Farewell from dragonsong2795 or Dragon-san._


End file.
